Destiny
by EllaScarpetta10
Summary: In the neverending storm, Ai Haibara decides to leave everybody and find a new life, but things could always change...Read and enjoy! Sorry if you think it's a bit boring, I'm a newcomer anyway. R&R PLEASE
1. The storm

The Storm

The never ending storm have come to Beika city. A large and hollow house, what seems dull and quite. The pouring sound of the rain makes the strawberry blond girl think of the stormy day, a few days before her sister was … killed.

Suddenly the young boy who always have his glasses on even when he is sleeping yawned, that made the girl's thoughts flow back to where she is.

"Um, Haibara? Sorry. I'm just a bit tired, I'm gonna have some sleep.".

"K." Haibara answered emotionlessly. The little girl looks cold and emotionless from the outside, but who knows?

"Oh, yes, can I ask you if there is any news for you know what?", Conan said grinning questioningly.

"I see, Kudo, you don't know me so well, do you? I knew you have always wanted the antidote for APTX4869, but you really needs to be patient." Haibara said sarcastically. Conan knew she was up to something but he couldn't tell why.

After a while or so, the storm didn't stop. Now the little boy named Edogawa Conan is lying in the bed peacefully noticing absolutely nothing about the girl named Haibara Ai's sadness and regret.

She stroke his hand and softly, she said："Goodbye forever, Kudo Shinichi. Let me see your face for the very last time. If we were meant to meat, then we will.". The girl then quitely left the house running in the pouring ran with water gleaming on her face which she couldn't tell whether it's tears or raindrops.


	2. Separate

Separate

In the dawn, Conan Edogawa woke up in Agasa Hakase's house and looked everywhere but he had not find Ai Haibara.

And in the next couple of hours, almost every body who Conan knows well is worried to death.

Hakase came back from his trip to France, and came back to beika.

There is voices everywhere.

Ran "Ai chan! Where are you? Answer me !"

Mitsuhiko "Haibara san? I am really REALLY worried about you!"

The detective boys (expect Conan) "Haibara! Can you hear us!", " Answer the detective boys!"

Hakase " Ai kun! Ai Kun!", then whispered to Conan, " Shinichi kun, where did Ai kun go when I was gone?"

Conan said nothing but Hakase can easily see worriedness about his friend in his eyes.

Haibara, no, Miyano must have ran away while he was asleep last night! How can YOU, KUDO SHINICHI let that happen to one of your closest friends! He asked himself , fear and worries and guilt ran through his body at the same time which made him struggle.

MIYANO SHIHO / HAIBARA AI'S LIFE

Loneliness on the unfamiliar streets and passes.

She started feeling like regretting for not saying any goodbyes to her friends. Reddish yellowish autumn leafs fell from the tall hollow trees and the cool breeze wooshed towards the girl but she didn't move a millimeter.

She sat under that shady tree for decade hour.

She walked and limped and jumped until she couldn't feel her feet anymore, she collapsed near a garden of a fancy house and , everything went black…

BACＫ ＴＯ ＢＥＩＫＡ ＡＴ ＨＡＫＡＳＥ＇Ｓ ＨＯＵＳＥ

Conan jerked upright from the chair when he heard hakase shout "Shinichi kun! Shinichi kun, come and look.".

"You surprised me, hakase. What are you inventin' this time?" Conan sighed.

Conan slowly walked to the basement where the voice come from. .

"Ai kun found the cure! Shinichi kun!", Conan's expression is stunned, shocked, happy and a little bit of disbelief. Then he ran as fast as he could to the basement desk.

When he picked the cure up he did not forgot to look at the note it is scribbled by Miyano:

Dear Kudo Shinichi:

This is the cure of APTX4869, permanent of course, but use it wisely. Kudo trust me.

You can't be mucked up by sudden happiness, you have to know when and where to use this.

It is the only one I've made. Just for you, my best friend.

Yours with faith and trust

The shadow who wants to be your friend

Miyano Shiho

(end of note)

Kudo Shinichi now as Edogawa Conan carefully slipped the antidote of APTX4869 into his pocket while t'inkin' : " What does Haibara mean when she said 'use it wisely' and 'you know when and where to use it'? does she mean I will use it when the BO is not so powerful anymore? I can't wait to have it, but she said do not be mucked up by sudden happiness, she meant I have to wait?" .


	3. Friends

Friends

MS /HA'S LIFE

"You're one of the victims of the case, aren't you little girl?"

"I t'ink I've seen this little foreigner somewhere before!"

"Who is she?"

"Is she dead, mum?"

"She is just unconscious at the moment, Mrs. Laseferns. There is no need to worry."

She heard so many voices in the dark, some are so familiar but she couldn't tell, but some she has no idea who they are.

She opened her eyes confused: "There's a case？Mister?", Suddenly, she just realized who she was talking to. It was an old fashioned teenage boy whom, she knows since they were five, he is British, Has blond hair, brown eyes unlike her big blue eyes.

"Saguru" said Ai. "How did you know MY name? You looked just like someone who meant really much for me! What's your name?" the boy said.

"Haibara Ai." Ai said sarcastically.

"You sounds just like that SOMEONE I Knew!"

" Miyano Shiho?"

"How did YOU know?"

"My sister's friend's Mum's sister's Daughter."

"Wow, what a long speech, and what's your sister's name?"

Haibara was a bit stuck at that: " Er… Haibara… Machiko!"

Wow, this girl is really psychic , maybe, she don't have any sister after all! Maybe she is her after all! But… wait… how can a teenager…

Hakuba Saguru thought.

"You can come to my house tomorrow morning 7:00 sharp!" the boy's mood changed, he wants to test her.

"Ok. Saguru Oniichan!" replied the girl with a big fake smile.

"Can I go now?"

Saguru answered: " K".

MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY

The days for Conan were a blur, hard to say. Haha.

Mouri Kogoro was drinking beer and watching TV all day long, and Ran always goes out with her best friend Suzuki Sonoko to shopping or her house. So, Conan's days are all about thinking about the BO and working out about them, as long as he has no companion.

"Now Haibara is gone, and Hakase is inventing, and he has nothing to do unless Haibara come back or Hakase has nothing t' do either.

" Shinichi kun! There is something for you to do, probably. The police corpse found a dead body of a girl about twenty years old but was not yet identified. I know you can solve that case."

Conan: "Ok as long as there's no news 'bout the BO, Hakase. Hakase?", then he looked around the room but Agasa Hakase is nowhere to be found.

" Don't tell me… Hakase disappeared?" thought Conan.

"Oh HEAVENS! Err…" Suddenly came Hakase's voice, it seems like he did some hilarious and dangerous inventions.

"Huh, Hakase. What are ya doin'?" Conan asked rolling his eyes.

" Look Shinichi kun! You can fly to South Pole with this if the system didn't go wrong! What a PITY!"

"Hmm." Conan sighed heavily, ignoring Hakase. "So what does the police corpse want ME to do?"

"Ah, Shinichi kun, the weird thing happens here: the policemen said , sadly the deceased is Ran kun-" Answered Hakase.

"WHAT DA HELL!", Conan shouted in disbelief: "IT IS NOT RAAANN! I KNOW IT IS SOMEBODY ELSE!"

Hakase said pitifully: " Sadly, it is…", Conan: " HOW THE!"

Hakase : " But the interesting thing happens here: the police knew clearly the deceased had not have any heartbeat, when they left, and they came back after, the body DISAPPEARED! They made sure the house where Ran kun 'died' was locked, then… It's just so strange."

"Who were the victims?" asked Conan

"Many people, well not so many, some of them are foreigners：Yaimao Ichiro, Yoshidana Rioko, Jodie Saintemillion, Emma Ezard , John Grethan, oh yeah, and this little girl with a ponytail who is about 7 years old, Japanese. These were the neighbourhood of this old house, some of the victims was just walking pass around the time when Ran kun was killed…"

"Why did Ran disappear?" Asked Conan,

"hThat's what the police want you to find out, and who is the murderer , of course, as Kudo Shinichi. So do you want to use the antidote?" Asked Hakase.

"Yes I will solve this case, but, for the antidote, probably… no, not at the moment. If you ask why, if I reverse back, it would get Ran in more danger if she is alive, and I believe she is."

Agasa Hakase nodded.


	4. Shrink and Grow

Shrink and grow

MS /HA'S LIFE

"If she really is her, then the doorbell would have been ringing by now… or maybe not…" the blond boy said t' himself. Suddenly : "RING RING RING RING!" the doorbell's going finally!

He went to open the door, and there stands the small blond girl who he met yesterday.

"Did you solve the case there? Hakuba Oniichan?" asked the girl with a big fake smile again.

"Yes, Ma'am it went very well!" answered Hakuba Saguru.

"Hey have you heard that there's this case there out in the mountain suburbs where a teenage girl who seems to be Mouri Ran died in an old house and disappeared with absolutely no reasoning can explain?" Haibara asked with a serious expression. Hakuba know that something is REALLY upsetting this girl, for some weird reason, he thinks he know her well.

"Yes, I've heard a lot." He answered.

"Hey, Oniichan, lets have a drink to relax!" She said.

"Um K. So what do ya wanna have? Juice?"

"NO! Absolutely not! I want … Um maybe, Sherry?"

"Hey! Kids cannot have Sherry!"

She gave him death glares. He has to get it. No choice.

She chose Sherry because that might help her work out what is the BO up to, anyway, she think so.

When he got the Sherry they shared them together. "Don't you like Sherry?" asked the little girl.

"Not really." Answered Hakuba.

Suddenly the girl's body collapsed onto the floor. She screamed in pain and agony.

"GO TO ANOTHER ROOM! I SAY NOW!" Screamed the girl.

"WHY SHOULD I? I AM SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU, GIRL!" Said hakuba.

"No Saguru," said the girl in a soft volume, " it's pure scientific, you don't know and don't need to help. AAAAAAAAGGHHH！！！！！" the girl Haibara Ai screamed in pain again.

Hakuba Saguru watched with confusion and fear. " Who is she really?" he thought.

The small girl he have just seen is now transforming into a TEENAGER? NO WAY!

But it's the truth. The girl, now as a teenager, panted and sighed heavily, then said annoyed: "Go away you moron, I'm still undressed! Go to the guestroom!".

" No, your child's cloth fits you perfectly. Shiho. Tell me everything." Said Hakuba still not believing what he've seen, but, there the truth is.

After a short while, Shiho dressed and told Hakuba everything about the BO that she was forced to work for them, the death of her family, Kudo Shinichi who have shrunk just like her, and about her life in these peaceful days, and about, Hakuba Saguru's father is a high ranking member of the mysterious BO.

Hakuba's eyes widened and more widened when he was listening to Shiho's explanation.

Finally, he shouted: "What the heck! Shiho? You FIBBING?"

She answered calmly: " No I'm not fibbing, Saguru."

BEIKA CITY

Conan is trying to understand the case with his AWSOME reasoning skills but there is no possibility the body would disappear, unless the police corpse did not lock the house properly, but Inspector Mcguire said confidently in the phone that he made sure the house is locked, and the windows as well…

Just when he is at the middle of his thoughts, there suddenly came a small girl sobbing and running and collapsed into him. " It couldn't be Ai…" thought Conan.

"Shinichi… You have always been lying to me. SHINICHI! WHY!" Cried the sad girl.

" No way Ran, you've shrunk too？So now the case is fully explained…"

" I'm going home!"

"You can't !"

" No I'm going."

" Please!"

"No. All you think about is stupid cases, and other people, and never me!"

"Please Ran! That's the last thing I beg you! Not to tell anybody!"

The girl walked the opposite way of her home and away she goes.

MS /HA'S LIFE

" Shiho, yesterday you told me that this damn organization is after you, so you actually meant that you and that Kudo guy is in great danger?" asked Hakuba.

"Oh yes, so I need to be hidden, maybe by you and myself." answered Miyano Shiho.

" So you mean this restaurant is pretty safe?"

"Nope. The BO is everywhere, even here might be them…I can feel something … something dark and dangerous…" Shiho said while sipping a bit of her coffee on the table.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice snapped into the conversation between the two: " Yes you are totally right Miyano Shiho, no, Sherry."

Shiho looked up and, it's Vermouth! But she said: "No you are not Vermouth. I know. But I do not know whoever you are.".

The stranger wrecked her mask and wig. Hard. And there appears a girl about twenty years old who looks so much alike to Shiho herself expect she had light green eyes and the same hairstyle but only longer. ( Dear readers I made this character up, it's not my fault, but it's gonna be exiting.).

" Who are you?" Shiho and Saguru asked at the same time.

" A secret makes a women women. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm a certain victim of certain case that happened a few days ago. See you later." The stranger answered and walked away.

"Who on earth is this women? Do you know her Shiho?" asked Saguru.

"No, but I know she has something t' do with the BO, but, then again, it's unusual, because if I feel the BO is near me, I would only feel unsafe, and now I can feel the BO and I feel safe, I just don't get it!" Shiho said with rather confused emotions.

" Shiho, I trust your feelings and sixth senses, but, here, put these on," Saguru said while putting a lovely grey hat with a pink ribbon and a pair of fancy sunglasses onto Shiho.

" I know you hate pink Shiho, but that's all I have." Added Saguru.

" Oh, so you mean all the stuff you have, including your house, is these?" Shiho teased.

" Hey, you cheeky girl!" said Saguru laughing.

Shiho can still feel a pair of invisible and talented eyes are staring at her…


	5. team

Team

BEIKA CITY ARROUND MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY

Ran Mouri is now sitting on a foot pass reading a letter to herself on the ground :

Dear Ran:

I am seriously sorry that I left you, my best friend forever for soooooo long, look, Ran, I am not so good at explaining things to you, but this is all true.

Firstly. There is a reason why I had left you for so long. There is this strong and dark crime organization chasing after me after I solved the illegal transaction case, they are powerful, and almost everywhere we know. They are absolutely secrecy, in which means IF anyone other than the own members of the BO knows them, then that even effects the people around that spectacular person, their relative, friends and enemies. They will kill all of them. So that's why I did not really get to talk to you.

Secondly. I was with you the whole time, which you know now. And the only ones who knows my true identity are: Hakase, Haibara(Who was a former member of BO, but betrayed and shrunk like us), Hattori, Dad, Mom, Kaito KID, the FBI, and this mysterious member of the BO codename Vermouth who is probably Sharon Vineyard, and for some weird reasons, she didn't tell the BO.

So please, if you can Ran, forgive me.

From your best friend with love.

Kudo Shinichi

(end of letter)

Mouri Ran forced herself not to cry, but she did.

BO HEADQUATERS

"Vermouth, did you see that, Cocktail (Author: I made this one up too) just saw that Sherry was at the restaurant, and did not tell us?" questioned Gin.

"Maybe she still doesn't remember what Sherry looks like…" said Vermouth with a sly smile.

"What do I care any way?" Gin said angrily while stepping on a cigarette butt.

BEIKA CITY

So many days have passed after little Ran forgave Shinichi. But in these days, every morning they'll see a woman about twenty years old who just looks like Miyano walking pass the street under Mouri Detective Agency. But each time they ask her who she is, she just say "A secret makes a woman women.". This morning they want to know the truth.

" Hey Nee-chan? What's your name?" Conan asked.

"My name is not 'Nee-chan'. Cocktail. This is my codename." said the woman in monotone English.

"Could it be…" Conan thought

"Shinichi, who is this ?" asked Ran softly.

"I don't know, but I guess it's one of them." Conan said with slight fear.

"You are totally right, silver bullet." Said the strange woman who's codename is Cocktail.

"Then who are you really?" asked Ran with a shaky voice.

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that I was one of the victims of a spectacular case. Have a good day silver bullet. Oh yes, the day after tomorrow is gonna be a big day for ya." the woman then walked away with a small smile, which doesn't seems evil, but a bit warm.

"So Shinichi, she is one of that organization?" asked Ran again.

"Yes I'm sure of that, but she is really weird, I can tell she was not any danger to us, but if she change her mind and want to harm us, she obviously can." answered Conan.

TWO DAYS LATER AT MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY

Conan is bored again. Ran is at her mom Kisaki Eri's place, so he can only sit on the couch and read his boring comics.

Suddenly, he's mobile phone is ringing continuingly, so he has to pick it up and talk to whoever it is. But it's really strange, it's a number he'd never seen before, but doesn't matter, he's bored anyway. It's better to have someone he can talk to.

"Shinichi kun? You can come to my place. There's bad news! Come quickly!" Surprisingly, it's Hakase! And he sounds worried. So Conan has to go to Hakase's place.

"K, Hakase, but what's the bad news?" Conan asked.

"Doesn't matter, just come! It's urgent!" Hakase shouted.

"K. Bye." Conan hung up the phone and quickly, with a fake smile, he said to Mouri Kogoro: "I'm going to Agasa Hakase's house!" .

Kogoro nodded carelessly.

AT HAKASE'S

"Hakase? Hakase? You here?" Conan yelled.

"I'm really really sorry silver bullet. I had to use the gadget that old man made me or you won't believe me, I've already brought this girl and her mom here." It's the woman from that day!

"What the heck are you doing here?" screamed Conan.

"Calm down silver bullet! I WILL tell you the truth. Trust me for that." Said the woman in monotone.

"Looks like I have no choice." Said Conan still a bit frightened.

"That's right."

"So why did you call me here?"

" Miyano reverted back to her normal shape by drinking Sherry accidently and now the BO found her and a British boy together, and now they are in great danger and you guys are also in danger! The BO is tracking for you now, but there is still nothing happening to Miyano! And we must become a TEAM! That's right, a team!" said Cocktail in a high pitched volume.

"WAIT A SEC, YOU ARE ONE OF THEM, AREN'T YOU?"

"Sorry silver bullet I forgot to introduce myself and my friend because I am also shocked of the news here."

"You said you are one of the victims of the case, so you mean you're that Emma Ezard? 'Cos you are a foreigner, and you couldn't be Jodie Sensei or John Grethan?"

"Yes and no. I am the 'Emma' in that case, but that's a fake name. There are some information about us and our family.

Myself. My name is Griselda Lasscure, 23 years old, FBI agent who went into BO when 19 years old to investigate my parent's death and how my younger sister is at Germany surrounded by the BO, and I could also give info about BO to FBI.

I decided to take revenge on the BO because I found out the truth of the BO killing my parents when I was only 11 years old4 years ago.

My mom is half Italian and half China, and my dad is British. I grew up in Australia and went to USA 9 years ago to a university to learn about nuclear physics and law, imagine that! I went to university when 16 years old and finished early when I'm 20！The year I went to USA my sister was 6 and she went to Germany with the support of the German governments!

My friend. This is my best friend here, he is the John Grethan in the case, but his real name is Matt Stephan. We know each other since he's 5 and I'm 4. He knows me and my family very well. He also went to USA with me, he finished university when 20, and we went in the Federal Bureau of Investigations together. It's all true."

"I trust you this time."

"Good, so we have to plan what to do and how to save Miyano and her friend. And remember who we're dealing with!"

"So where're Ran and her mother?"

"In the bedroom having a big discussion, because the truth gave the brave girl a strong hit, she needs someone she can talk to so she will calm down." Said Griselda in monotone .

"This woman just makes me think of Miyano! They are soooooooo much alike, even their situations!" Conan thought.

"So, now, Miyano and that spectacular knight is currently at… let's see, Haido main hotel, number 201." Said Griselda while lifting up a strange object which looks like a pocket watch.

"Hey, how did you know where she is by just looking at this watch?"

"Hey, don't you know I'M AN INVENTOR, TOO! AAGH! It's running out of solar power!"

"Then why did you tell Hakase to make the voice changer? Oh yeah, this thing is actually a tracker?"

"I don't want to waste energy on inventing. I had to work out why were Miyano and the boy there, and where will they go next, and da BO as well."

The bedroom door banged closed, Ran and Kisaki came out, and Matt came out from the study.

Ran: "So what's the next process? Shinichi ? "

Conan: "Work out how to save Miyano and ourselves, and destroy the BO."

Matt: "So this work needs all of us to do it by heart."

Kisaki: "And maybe find more people to join us so we are stronger?"

Griselda: "And I might be able to convince some of BO members, and work together with the FBI. And find Miyano."

Matt: "And part of CIA, remember 007?"

Griselda nodded. Everyone else's confused.

"It's CIA agent Hondou. She is the one who went to BO to investigate, but Gin got a bit suspicious, so she has to pretend well." Gris explained.

"Let's continue next morning, I can see you are all a bit tired, aren't you?" suggested Gris.


	6. Busy vacation 1

Vacations are the busiest days 1

MS / HA'S LIFE

"Why do you think this damn hotel is so good anyway!" complained Shiho.

"I just picked it in random, what's DA matter!" said Saguru.

"Well it DOESN'T even have HEATERS! That made me caught a serious cold! Don't you even care?"

"Well I don't want DA DAMN BO to come here, do I?"

"Well then?"

"Well then I chose the old fashioned ones!"

"So that's why you made me sick n' exhausted and just sit at this damn hotel?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN'?"

"WELL THIS PLACE IS NOT EVEN CALLED A HOTEL!"

"WA DA HELL!"

"HUH?"

"DUH!"

"So what."

"Anyway, Shiho, you haven't shouted and laughed like this for a SERIOUSLY long time, didn't you?"

"Well that's none of your beeswacks."

"Well at least we were friends!"

"Well we were but not at the moment."

"WA DA HELL! You really hurts my feelings! See, we knew each other since… FOREVER AGO!"

"Well we did but I don't know who you are."

"Hey why you tease me!"

Shiho and Saguru just kept on discussing, having completely not noticing the fact that, they have always been watched.

BEIKA CITY

The time of beautiful sunrise had finally came.

But not quite.

"Oh, still, no one can wake up early as I can!" Mitsuhiko commented proudly, he just woke up from the surprise sleepover with Genta and Ayumi at Hakase's next door neighbor's house. It is very very early and quiet, but suddenly, he heard some tiny sounds which he thought even Conan wouldn't have heard it. He followed the sound in curiosity, and surprisingly, the sound comes from the basement! (He could hear it 'cos the basement door isn't closed properly, and his bedroom is really close to it.)

He peeked from door and saw a woman about twenty years old who reminds him a lot of Haibara who is long gone. She seems really tired and her fingers are moving meter mile on the lab's desk's computer. Next to her is a cup of completely cold coffee, a ball pen, a memo pad and a mini first aid box which seems to have…medicine? It couldn't be! And there is English letters on the box that he couldn't read properly, it says: "Griselda Lasscure, Emergency eggplant allergic medicine." In messy handwriting which looks very old and Mitsuhiko guessed that this has been on this box for decades of years.

"What is she doing? Who is she? Why does she look so sad? It's the last day of school today, and she looks like she is in university, should she be happy?" He wondered soundlessly.

Suddenly, the girl seems to take notice of him standing by the door, she walked over and said cheerfully: "Oh my! Little guy! You wanna know who I am? At least it's a pleasure to meet the detective boys which solved soooooo many cases, you know what? I love mysteries too! Oh yeah, I've just had a conversation with the little genius boy named Edogawa Conan last night!

Do you guys wanna play with me in your spear time today? I can't wait!"

Mitsuhiko had a feeling that she is just pretending, but if she is, it's impossible! It's just I can't tell why. He said: "Sure! But who are you? I really wanna know! And how did you know us?"

"Me? My name is Griselda Lasscure, I am twenty three years old, I also am the member of FBI, and I'm a scientist and inventor!" answered Griselda, "and you wonder why the writing on my medicine box is sooooooo messy? Because it's written when I'm only 6 years old!" she added.

"So you gonna play with us?" Mitsuhiko said.

"Yeah." Griselda answered.

"Deal? No delay? 1:40 sharp!" Mitsuhiko.

"Deal." Said Griselda.

"Okay, and see yah Griselda neechan!"

"Bye! Oh yeah, just before you go, just call me 'Gris'. And here's a gift for you guys! Surprise surprise!" said Gris while handing a large box to Mitsuhiko.

Afterwards, detective boys played with Gris more happier than ever.

On the picnic after the sleepover, Mitsuhiko decides to show the detective boys and Hakase what is the gift, and of course, he himself don't know what it is either.

When they arrived the Beika forest, Mitsuhiko said Mysteriously while putting the box in front of him: "Uh Hum! Everyone! Here is a surprise gift to us from Gris!"

Genta: "What is it? Is it eel rice? Yummy!"

Ayumi: "Genta! You need to exercise! Not just eating!"

Conan: "Anyway, just open it, Mitsuhiko."

Mitsuhiko tried to open it, but the lid's surprisingly hard to open!

And finally, with all the members of detective boys trying very hard, the opened the lid.

Firstly, it is a strange car decoration for agasa hakase, which is labeled as car window decoration, and with a guide how to put it on.

Secondly, it's five jackets with hoodoos and five pairs of runners, and they all have the logo of Detective Boys.

Lastly, it's a normal sized hang glider, which is labeled as extendable hang glider for Detective boys only, and maximum weight is five kids in total. And it's with the logo as well.

And at the bottom of the box, there are two letters, one for Agasa Hakase, the other's for Detective boys. Mitsuhiko could see signs that the writing is Gris's writing, although it's much better, first is the long line one the lowercase 't', and then the cursive 'd', the strange 'b', and very very unique capital letters.

MS / HA'S LIFE

"Which witch is the witch?" asked Hakuba Saguru.

"Huh? Duh?" said Shiho very confused.

"Of course the witch is the witch!" said Hakuba while laughing.

"I know Saguru, thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I can't. I left everybody without even just one goodbye." Shiho said while smiling sadly.

"Remember when we used to go to Pre School? I told you this, and you just can't stop staring at me, like I'm a bull or something!" said hakuba trying to cheer her up again.

"Yes I remember. But things and people always changes… Saguru."

"That's right but the damn BO changed you soooooooooooooooo much! You became so sarcastic and cold! I just can't believe it!" shouted Saguru angrily.

"Let's watch some TV! News? Or movies?"

"K, Saguru, let's watch news."

They turned the TV to the news channel.

"-sterious men dressed in black appeared in haido hotel around two pm, stealing and robbing money, at the same time, they also kidnapped a teenager named Toyama Kazuha. And sadly afterwards the policemen did not have any trace of the crimes. Stay tuned fo-."

"PAGH" Shiho switched the TV of and banged the cushion.

"The organization found us… Hakuba, you go away and never return. I'm serious!" said Shiho in fear.

"WHY SHOULD I ANYWAY! I'M SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU!"

"I'm always a burden to carry with. I caused so much troubles. You shouldn't help a demon from hell like me."

"stay calm, Shiho! We can stay at the same place! I'm also in danger because BO saw me with you!"

"Thanks anyways."

BEIKA FOREST

"Why did Gris give us presents anyway? It's just normal jackets and shoes! She is so strange, but she said she wouldn't use too much energy on inventing. And it's just normal jackets! How strange, there must be some purpose of doing this…" thought Conan.

"Conan, what's the matter? Are there something upsetting you? Tell me if there is!" said Ayumi worriedly.

"No it's nothing. Don't worry." Answered Conan.

"Anyway, let's go and have some eel rice! I'm already hungry to death!" complained Genta.

"All you think about is food and EEL RICE and nothing else! You should've reduced your weight already, just because Ai chan isn't here doesn't mean you can go crazy!" exclaimed Ayumi angrily.

"Hey Ayumi, that's unfair! I was just saying that 'cos you guys all looks a bit hungry and we have to prepare and be ready for a case anytime!" said Genta with an annoyed face.

"Yeah but to work out a case you don't need food but your head working!" shouted Ayumi.

"But you need more food to keep your head working!" said Genta.

"Imagine if you were kidnapped and didn't have food for days! You still can use your brain to work out how to escape." Agasa Hakase joined the discussion for some reason.

"Ok ma'am Ayumi." Said Genta.

"Anyway, let's put these on!" said Ayumi while smiling and holding the presents.

"What do you think about these?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"Pretty cool, huh?" suggested Genta.

"Yeah, and people will know the famous detective boys are coming if we put these on!" Said Ayumi happily.

"Duh…" murmured Conan while smiling foolishly like completely damned.

Five minutes later, the detective boys putted the clothes on, and the spare ones are surely for Ran, and surprisingly they found the jackets and runners fit them perfectly.

"How is Gris supposed to make them so fast? She must have made it with her best friend's help, but that doesn't seem enough either…" wondered Conan again.

BACK TO THE STREET UNDER MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY

After the detective boys had camp, they took the gift from Gris to Ran now as Irene McKean (Which rhymes to Ellery Queen and Irene Adler) .

"Hello, R- um, Irene! How are you today!" Greeted Conan.

"Hi Edogawa san! I'm perfectly well! How are you and the detective boys?" asked Irene.

"Um we are all very well-,"

"Except I'm seriously hungry!"shouted Genta.

"And since you are one of the detective boys, you should NOT interrupt any of your own members speaking!" teased Mitsuhiko.

"U hum! K Irene, since you are one of the detective boys, Gris has a gift for you!" continued Conan.

"Well that's so nice of her! Say Thanks to her for me!" exclaimed Irene whilst thinking about Griselda Lasscure, the mysterious member of BO and FBI.

"Okay! And the detective boys suggests are: put it on whenever you are on a mission or a job for a case. And put the hoodoos on as well. Also always keep an eye on everything in case something wrong happened and you didn't notice." Said Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko altogether.

Half an hour later, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are all at Hakase's house to fry curry rice. Conan and Irene stayed together on a bench on the footpath.

"So Shinichi, what did Gris give us?" asked Ran (Irene).

"Um, open the bag and look, Gris said it's a surprise, so I can't tell you, HAHAHAHHAHAHA Ran, you looks just like when you are a little hypo kiddo!"

"Hey! Shinichi!"

"Anyway, open it."

"Hey Shinichi, have you ever seen Gris kicking someone in the face?"

"How ridiculous. Why would you ask that kind of stupid question?"

"Because I heard she's karate black belt too."

"Then why would she kick someone in the face with no reason?"

"On the day before yesterday I saw Gris kicking Matt in his face because of he forgot to do something which he promised to her he will do.".

"Gris is SOOOOOOOOO bloody strict!" said Conan while imagining from the day they met, each time Ran gots angry she kicks him with her fabulous karate skill.

"It's not Gris' fault!"

"Well you can't say things without proofs!"

"Well Matt forgot to return the books of Post Mortem series which he borrowed two years ago to Gris, and last week she reminded him to bring the books on Tuesday, and today is already Saturday! It's just like the time you forgot we had a date and IT'S NOT MY FAULT I KICKED YOU! You made me SOOOOOOOOO frustrated!"

"Didn't you realize that we are just here arguing like babies?"

"UH OOOOOH!"

"Anyway, let's open your gift!"

Ran now as Irene opened her gift…

"A jacket with logo… and also… a pair of runners also with logo…" murmured Ran.

"Oh yeah, and there's still a hang glider for detective boys in case there's emergency." Said Conan.

"Ooh! That is pretty!" She said while examining her jacket and runner which fits her perfectly.

BACK TO HAKASE'S NEIGHBOURHOOD (WHICH IS MATT'S HOME BUT GRIS ALSO LIVE THERE)

Gris's POV

The basement's so dark and lonely… The moon climbed out of the transparent clouds of the midnight sky, silver moonlight is shining eerily…

FLASHBACK OF 13 YEARS AGO

"Naughty girl! Stop crying like a baby!" shouted Mrs. Lasscure.

"Mother! I just had pebbles in my knees! And I'm so sad daddy passed away last month!" said the blond girl while sobbing.

"Stop crying and STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT MATTER! YOU MASTARD!"

The sobbing girl ran into her bedroom and deadlocked the door. And she sobbed onto the table.

She smashed the window with her bedside lamp and jumped out onto the garden grounds with a sad feeling, she is so tiny on this world, not even a mustard seed. She always got blamed and teased and she only have two friend who also always gets teased in school.

She ran so far and she didn't even know where she was going. The footpath is so dark and lonely… the moon climbed out of the transparent clouds of midnight sky, silver moonlight is shining eerily…

END OF FLASHBACK

I don't understand, it's just that my parents are dead just because of me, Griselda Lasscure. The BO killed my parents coz they want me! All they want is me! And just coz of that they destroyed two innocent lives! My sister is all surrounded by them coz of MEEEEEEE! I better disappear from this world because I am causing deaths even though I tried so hard to rescue and joined the Hostage Rescue Team in FBI, I still caused so much trouble.

Ahh, I think I need some more strong cappuccino to keep me awake for my brain exercise for midnight. It's already 11:56:07 in the night.

I went out to the livingroom and Matt, Ben or Mrs. Stephans are all out, I wonder what they are doing this late…

END OF GRISELDA'S POV

"Hi Gris chan, can you open the door please?" Ran said while knocking on the front door of Stephan resident.

'Oh it's Ms Mouri, I wonder what is she doing here at midnight.' Thought Gris.

And then she opened the door, and then…

"BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOMMM KAAAAABBOOOMMM!"

"SUR-PRI-SE-!"

"Hey! Matt! Ben! ! Pearl! Anna! Rumor! Izac! Lach! What are you guys doing here! And where is Ms. Mouri?" said Gris.

"Do you think we couldn't even fake voices?" answered Matt and Ben together.

"So what did you guys come for?" Gris asked mockingly while rolling her eyes.

"I'm guessing that you don't know how you yourself feel. Haa (which means 'yes' in Punjabi)?" said her best friend, Pearl who is a native Punjabi girl the same age as herself and who is absolutely brilliant on Indian dances and a bit overly sneaky beak.

"I am straight. What is the purpose of been here?" asked Gris rolling her emerald green eyes even harder.

"There's something strange on that wall, look out!" yelled Matt (Whose name is supposed to be 'Matthew' but these people have been friends since, well about eighteen years ago, Pearl's name is supposed to be 'Puneet' , which means 'people love you' in Punjabi, but she liked the name Pearl so they always say the name 'Pearl' instead of 'Puneet'. Anna is supposed to be Annaliese, Lach's name is supposed to be Lachlan but for the same reason they always call her Anna and call him Lach. Ben is Benjamin, who is Matt's younger brother, twenty years old.)

Gris looked at the wall Matt's pointing at, but saw nothing at all. So she turned back furiously while tightening her hands into fists: "Don't you DARE mock me! Mad Hatter!".

The young man's face is already sweat dropping which means he knew if he continue the surprise he'll get a punch in the face and a sidekick in the stomach.

But Pearl suddenly said: "Don't do it to your husband, Grisy!".

"Come on Pearl we're not COUPLES!" Yelled Gris.

'Whew. At least there's something to distract her…' Matt murmured under his breath. He took out something large from his back silently.

"TAAAA- DAAAA!" the rest shouted while Gris turned around astonished.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Open the wrap and see it yourself." Said Lach firmly.

'Oh he's always been a math geek, but now I can relax since he isn't talking about math.' Gris and Pearl thought at the same time.

"Yeah Ms. Greasy!" said Matt.

Gris opened the wrap and then there are two boxes, on little and one big and flat. Then she opened the little box. There is a mini statue of her favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes! And plus a small note left by her sister, Gloria who is now thirteen but studying in high school of IT: Dear sis, I haven't seen ya for sooooooo long! How are you? You might need to say thank you for I still haven't forget your fav detective. I made it ! Hope yah like it! Sis.

'Thank you my dear little naughty wild girl!' thought Gris while smiling.

And there in the other box is a large sized class photo of her sister's which was took when her sis is 7. It has a lovely frame, which she assume is made by Izac Rumor Pearl Lach Anna Ben and Matt, and she could identify the materials on the frame: glass, glitter, different metals, paint and wood.

'They are always full of surprises.' Gris thought.

Gris suddenly remembered the night with beautiful full moon 16 years ago…

FLASHBACK MELBOURNE VIC AUS

It is at the little forest with seven tall banyans full of branches and vines on it. About a few meters away, right under the enormous shadows casted by the banyans, stood two small timber huts. And about 1 kilo away there were a small church. 'Twas so beautiful there. The trees were full of pigeons and owls.

In one of the huts, there stood a small 8 years old boy and 7 years old girl, both tall for their age.

"Knock knock." The girl whose name is Griselda said.

"Who's there?" the boy whose name is Matthew said.

"On your head."

"On your head who?"

Suddenly the girl disappeared from the ground.

"On your head watch out!"

And then the boy looked up. His expression was humorous. His eyeballs almost flying out, sweat dropping and mouth twitching.

What happened?

The girl was on the roof, just before the boy tries to run away, the girl fell.

"AGHHHHHHH" screamed the boy.

But just when she is about to fall on him, a blue poof of smoke with coloured paper scraps appeared.

And the girl disappeared!

"I am right behind you!"

The boy then turned around.

He saw the girl right beside him. 'That's not possible!' he thought, 'She just disappeared right in front of my eyes! How did she do that!'.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gris just couldn't forget Matt's expression when he saw her on the roof dropping down. 'he probably wanted to move but couldn't because he is scared that I might fall on top of him! That's my first magic trick I did on him. But I just thought "that's not fair! I suck at basketball and he beats me !" 13 years ago.'

"Anyway, how is Gloria? Is she still learning well? I guess on our vacation we might go and see her. Oh bloody hell I almost forgot it's gonna be Glo's B'day in five weeks and 3 days! 10th September!" said Gris.

"And it's also vacation, for our work, you know. So we can plan to go to Germany to see your sister." added Matt.

Pearl smiled mockingly and said slyly: "and it's gonna be a romantic honeymoon trip…"

"HEY! WE ARE NOT COUPLES! STOP MOCKIN' US!" Gris and Matt shouted at the same time.

"Why not? You've known each other since 19 YEARS ago! There has to be romantic feelings between you guys!" Pearl said again.

RING RING RING RING.

"Uh Oh. Ms. Saintemillion's ringing us. I guess there is some news." Said Matt.

Then he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Saintemillion. What's the matter?" asked Matt.

"WHAT!" Matt was shocked after a while of listening to Jodie.

"So now everyone in the bureau knows this?" Matt said.

"Yes I'll tell Gris that later." He calmed down a little.

"Then see u later Agent Saintemillon."

Then he hung up.

"Gris you come out here," Matt said, then shouted to the rest: "You guys just sit there wait for us, there's emergency."

Afterwards when they got out.

Matt whispered urgently: "Listen Gris, Agent Starling said the Bo is re-"

"They're what?" Gris snapped.

"Just listen and do not talk! The BO is now ready for another attack on FBI, Silver bullet, Ms. Mouri, maybe our friends and CIA, even your sis in Germany. So even if it's a vacation, we still need to do preparation and wait for instruction, plus warning silver bullet."

"So what do we need to do! Idiot!"

"We need to keep an eye on, for you can feel the BO easily, so if any of them come near us, we have the preparation: gun, first aid, and we know they can come anytime."

Gris nodded: "understood."

Matt: "Good on yah."


End file.
